


white roses

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: And so do I, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overprotective Sebastian, a bit blood drinking, because I read somewhere that they're O!Ciel's favourite flowers, the servants ship Sebaciel, white roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ciel lets Sebastian cheer him up with flowers.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	white roses

Earl Phantomhive was sitting on a bench in his garden, looking rather grumpy. He had had a headache all day and after hearing him groan in pain for the tenth time, Sebastian had suggested spending some time at the fresh air. Sebastian had said that the pain could be relieved, but so far Ciel hadn't noticed. He felt silly as he sat there, under the clear blue sky from which the sun was shining, a warm breeze washed from time to time through his ash-blue hair, the most beautiful flowers were blooming around him and he was sitting on a pretty white bank in his pretty green suit and probably looked like a postcard that Lizzy would send from vacation if it weren't for his expression that spoke of nothing but a bad mood.

Sighing in frustration, Ciel leaned on one of the armrests, resting his head on one hand and closed his eye. Maybe he could fall asleep and wake up when the pain was gone. Or Sebastian would find him and carry him to his bed, that would be nice too. But Ciel wasn't even dozed off, when a sweet smell rose in his nose and something soft stroked his face. Ciel wrinkled his nose and turned away from the source of the interference, but that was of little use. He frowned and turned his face the other way, but that didn't help either. On the contrary, now there was also a disturbing sound known to Ciel. Slowly Ciel opened his eye and looked at the white rose that Sebastian was holding right in front of his face. His eye wandered to the amused demon, who was kneeling before him, chuckleing, then back to the flower.

Sebastian's chuckle stopped when Ciel glared at him in annoyance. Instead, a smirk spread across his features. He let the rose drop a little, but held it out to his master until he accepted it with a sigh. “The roses are in full bloom. I thought I would bring you one. You do like roses, don't you, young master?”, Sebastian explained, as if he didn't know exactly that white roses were Ciel's favorite flowers. His smirk widened as he added, “This year the roses look particularly pretty. Apparently they're trying to emulate your beauty.”T o Sebastian's delight, Ciel blushed. He tried to hide his face behind the flower and muttered to himself how silly Sebastian could be and whether he would mistake him for a girl who would rather enjoy such flattery.

Suddenly Ciel jumped when he felt that he had accidentally digged some of the thorns into his fingertips. He dropped the rose onto his lap and looked at his cut fingers. The smirk on Sebastian's face instantly disappeared and gave way to a worried expression. He carefully took Ciel's injured hand in his own and took a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his tailcoat. Before he wrapped it around Ciel's fingers, he hesitated. The blood that oozed from the small wounds looked like deep red pearls that lay on his master's delicate white skin and exuded the most delicious fragrance, making the demon's eyes glow. Sebastian licked his lips and looked questioningly at his master.

When Ciel realized what Sebastian wanted, the corners of his mouth twitched. The appetite for his master's blood, which the demon felt, was not new to Ciel. Until now, he had given him this treat every time Sebastian asked for it, and he had no intention of stopping now. Ciel nodded to Sebastian. 

When Sebastian opened his mouth, his fangs, which were exceptionally fully extended, stuck out, but he managed to keep them away from his master's hand so he did not hurt him any further. Instead, he ran his tongue over Ciel's fingertips. He took in every drop of blood, tasted the aroma to the fullest, cleaned the cuts at the same time. The taste was so stunning that Sebastian couldn't suppress a demonic growl. After licking each finger individually, he put them all in his mouth at once and ran his tongue around them.

The action made Ciel blush again, this time even more than before. It reminded him too much of what else Sebastian could do with his tongue when he used it on other areas of Ciel's body.

Before Ciel's thoughts could drift off any further, Sebastian was already done and wrapped his handkerchief around Ciel's saliva-couvered fingers. The wounds hadn't been deep enough to drink much out of them, but Sebastian was happy about every drop his master gave him.

"Thank you, young master", said Sebastian, kissing Ciel's hand. Ciel looked away and pouted, which made Sebastian smirk again. "I know, young master. I should retaliate for this delicacy.", he said and stood up,"Please excuse me" and with that Sebastian was gone. Ciel sighed. In his opinion, he blushed too much when the butler was tender to him. It didn't matter too much because Sebastian was so happy about it, but he still felt that an earl should have better control over his own face. These thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian came back with a tray and set a plate of chocolate cake in front of him and poured him tea. Ciel rolled his eye when he noticed that Sebastian had selected a tea service with a white flower pattern.

While Ciel was drinking his tea and eating the cake - which of course tasted exquisite, typically Sebastian - Sebastian was busy in the garden and from time to time he reappeared next to Ciel to refill his tea cup or stroke his hair and press a kiss against his temples. To be able to work better, Sebastian had taken off his tailcoat and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, and Ciel had to admit that he really liked the sight.

When Ciel was finished he got up and stretched. Looking around for his butler, he suddenly lost the ground under his feet. "Sebastian!" The young Earl called angrily when he realized that it was him who had suddenly lifted him up. Sebastian just chuckled and corrected their position so he carried his master bridal style. "What's that all about?" Ciel wanted to know. Despite his partly played, partly real anger, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and moved closer to him. Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's hair and pressed a kiss in the middle of the blue strands.

He carried his master through the garden to the rosary and stopped in the middle of the sea of flowers. Ciel looked around in surprise. Although Sebastian had told him earlier that the roses were in full bloom, the sight overwhelmed him. Wherever he looked, the flowers were everywhere, crowded together, one had larger petals than the other and every single one was pure white. They had grown so tall that Ciel would hardly have seen anything other than flowers if he had stood on his own feet. It almost took his breath away. "Do you like it?" Asked Sebastian and Ciel could only nod silently. The butler smiled. "I hoped so" he muttered between two kisses in Ciel's hair.

Ciel released a hand from Sebastian and carefully touched one of the roses. He found something strange about the sight of it, only he couldn't say what it was. All of the roses were perfect, more beautiful than roses on a painting, yet some detail about them irritated him. When Ciel let his hand slide down the flower to the stem of the plant, he noticed it: the rose lacked any thorns. When Ciel looked around he saw that this was the case with every single flower, nowhere could he see a thorn

Ciel looked up at Sebastian in confusion. "What did you do with the roses?" He wanted to know. The smile on Sebastian's face faded a little. "Only cut the withered leaves, watered them, spread fertilizer ..." Ciel raised an eyebrow. "And removed their thorns," Sebastian admitted quietly. "Why?" Asked Ciel, whereupon Sebastian frowned. "Because I want you to enjoy the roses instead of getting hurt by them." Ciel attempted to speak, but Sebastian was faster. "I know you can take care of yourself when it comes to such little things. And I know I may be exaggerating a bit. But if I see a way to protect you from an injury, no matter how small, I do. Otherwise what kind of butler would I be? I'm definitely not going to let a simple flower harm you!”

Sebastian was interrupted by the sound he least expected: Ciel giggled. His eyes widened in surprise at Ciel. "Young master?" He asked, but Ciel didn't let him speak. He put both arms around the neck of his demon again and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You can be really cute when you're being overprotective, you know that?" He murmured against Sebastian's mouth and the butler smirked again.

He kissed his master back, nibbled at his lower lip gently, and ran his tongue over it until Ciel's mouth opened for him. The taste of tea and chocolate was still in Ciel's mouth, nevertheless Sebastian could taste Ciel's own taste when he ran his tongue around Ciel's. Sebastian tilted his head to the side in order to be able to deepen the kiss more easily. He explored every corner of Ciel's mouth and made the boy moan. Ciel's hand grabbed Sebastian's collar while the other brushed up the back of his neck and buried his fingers in his raven hair. They kissed each other until Ciel needed to catch some breath. Leaning their foreheads against each other, the two looked into each other's eyes, immersed in their own world.

When Sebastian later walked down the aisle towards the kitchen, it was already dusk. A look at his pocket watch revealed that Sebastian was late in preparing for dinner. Although his master would certainly understand if dinner was late, knowing that it was his own fault, Sebastian had no intention of letting it get this far. He still had enough time to get everything done on time, provided the other servants didn't cause any problems. Sebastian entered the kitchen and immediately his gaze fell on the said trio of chaos, who were standing together and so deep in conversation that they didn't notice Sebastian at all.

Sebastian sneaked closer, curiously. Apparently Finny was telling the others something. With his back to Sebastian, he hopped up and down in excitement as he talked to Mey-Rin and Bard, who listened with interest. "And then Mister Sebastian carried the young master to the roses and the young master looked so stunned! And then they talked to each other and Mister Sebastian was embarrassed! And then the young master laughed, yes, really, he laughed! And then they kissed and – Ouch!” Finny's speech flow was interrupted by Sebastian's hand smacking Finny's head. The blond boy rubbed the painful area and turned to see why Mey-Rin and Bard were staring behind him. When he saw Sebastian his eyes widened.

"Finny, you don't just talk about other people, especially not behind their backs," Sebastian explained with his arms crossed. "But! But! But it was so cute and the young master looked so happy and I got really happy too and I wanted to tell Mey-Rin and Bard about it so that they would be happy too!” Finny gushed out his explanation and waved his arms with excitement. Sebastian sighed and massaged his temple. Suddenly Bard's hand landed on his shoulder. "There's no problem as long as he only tells us. We are happy if things are going well for you and the young master.“, Bard explained and gave a thumbs up sign with his other hand. Mey-Rin, who wiped away some blood that ran out of her nose, nodded violently.

Sebastian had to sigh again. “That is all well and good, but no word of this may reach outside. It could get the young master in trouble if other people knew that too. So don't tell anything like that to other people.“, Sebastian clarified, the last words mainly addressed to Finny. The servants nodded. "Good." Sebastian said and was about to turn around when Bard spoke again. "Everything stays between us, of course. But now that we have clarified that, tell me how far did you and the young master go already?"

Sebastian gave Bard an angry look. "A good servant doesn't talk about things like that," he said. For a moment everyone was silent. Then Sebastian raised one hand, made a circle with his thumb and index finger, and moved the index finger of the other hand through it. Bard immediately burst into cheers and Mey-Rin almost fainted with nosebleeds, while Finny cocked his head and looked puzzled.

Sebastian bit his lip to keep from grinning. "So. Now that we're done with the topic, we can start preparing for dinner, ”said Sebastian, straightening his gloves.


End file.
